deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon (Avatar)
Amon is the infamous leader of the rebel Equalist organization, and the primary antagonist in season one of Avatar: The Legend of Korra. The masked villain struck fear into the elemental benders of Republic City in a 'revelation' where he expressed the ability to take away one's bending abilities, claiming the feat was "a gift from the spirits". In reality, Amon is Noatak, a powerful waterbender and son of the renowned bloodbender Yakone, a fact that, when revealed, led to his shameful retreat from spearheading the nonbending rebellion. His dream and his life were cut short because of this loose end, leaving the Equalists without motivation or a leader. Amon is a deadly opponent, even while hiding his blood and water bending abilities. His Chi-Blocking allows him to attack vital pressure points and disable muscle movement in body areas, and his use of bloodbending is so precise and strong that he often subtly uses it to turn the odds of a fight in his favor even without directly tapping into it. Without the restraints of his nonbending persona, Amon can effortlessly dispose of powerful benders and even other powerful bloodbenders like his brother. His bloodbending allows him to manipulate his opponents' bodily water to levitate, restrain, and torture them. His waterbending is also a potent ability of its own, having mastered the art at a young age. Battle vs. Eddie Brock (by Tomahawk23) Inside The Baxter Building, NYC, NY':' After defeating wave after wave of Skrull attacks, and dealing with other shit, the Fantastic Four are getting sick and tired of fighting for Earth and want to take a break. "Alright that does it, I ain't helping out anyone anymore. Let other ass holes handle any problems, I ain't doing this shit anymore", said Mr. Fantastic. "Agreed, let us take a nice long 5 month vacation. We'll start by relaxing here, and then take a 3 month vacation to Hawaii! said Human Toruch. "Sounds good", said Invisible Woman. One Month Later in Latervia: "It seems as if the Fantastic Four have let their guard down. Taking a vacation I assume" Dr. Doom thought to himself. Dr. Doom watches the Fantastic Four to a degree, waiting for the perfect time to strike. "Prehaps this is my opportunity to take them out once anf for all". Doom gave an evil laugh. Two Weeks Later in NYC: The Fantastic Four walk down the streets. Enjoying a nice summer breeze. Enjoying their lack of stress and responsibility. Suddenly Doom flew right in front of them out of the blew. The Thing instantly leaped right at him. Doom teleported behind him and shot him in the back with a small rocket knocking him out. The Fantastic Four and Doom gave a western stair at each other, Doom stuck his hand right out at them and created what appeared to be a portal he intendted to shoot at them. Right out of the blue, Doom was hit with a web knocking him right into a building. He looked up and he saw that his attacker was none-other than Spider-Man. "Good thing you arrived or you would've been in some serious trouble" said Spider-Man. "Thanks Peter" said Mr. Fantastic. Doom got up and flew right at spiderman. Invisible Woman threw pavement right at Doom hitting him and knocking him on the ground. While on his back Doom shot a rocket right below where the Fantastic Four were Standing. Human Tourch flew straight up into the air, the explosion sent Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic off the ground. Invisible Woman fell on her back almost knocking her unconscious. Mr. Fantastic streched himself right at Doom, streching his fingers thin enough to slide through his visor and poke his eye. Doom kicked him in the groin, he looked up and he saw Spider-Man landing on top of him. He grabbed Spider-Man by the leg and threw him at a building. He grabbed a light poll and swung himself on top of it. Meanwhile Doom took into the air and hit Mr. Fantastic with some sort of magical beam. He flew at Spiderman head-on, Spiderman jumped right on top of him and leaped onto a building. Mr Fantastic streched out his arms and grabbed Doom by the leg pulling him down. Doom flew straight up with Mr. Fantastic holding onto his leg. Doom eventually flew so high that Mr. Fantastic couldn't reach him. Doom flew down and hit Mr. Fantastic with a portal when he got in range. The portal sent him to an unknown location. He flew right at Spider-Man and grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. Right out of no where Venom came out of the blue and jumped off a building straight at Doom. Doom turned his hand and shot a portal at him which took him straight to the Avatar Universe in 170 ASC on top of a building in Republic City. Republic City 170 ASC: Venom found himself falling 100 yards in the air in a strange world. Trying to avoid causing a lot of attention to himself Venom shot a web at a large building and swung on top of it. "Where the hell am I?" Venom thought to himself. "Might as well take a look around, see if I can find away out of here". Venom moved across the buildings of Republic City looking at his surroundings. He saw a large crowd of people gathering in one building in which he headed to. Venom entered through a broken window and stood on the catwalk. He saw a masked man surrounded by guards preaching about "Equality" and "benders". Several audience members began screaming and pointing to the catwalk. Amon and his Equalists looked up and saw what appeared to be some kind of monster. "What is that thing?" said the Lieutenant. Every single person in the building was stairing right at Venom. "I think it's some kind of bender" said one of the Equalists. "Stun it, I want this thing alive" said Amon. Several Equalists threw their ropes at Venom wrapping them around his wrists. Venom launched right at them, the Equalists electrified their ropes. Causing small damage to Venom. When the Equalists closed it he grabbed two of them and threw them with one hand, breaking their backs. he sliced two others in half with his claws. The Lieutenant came charging at Venom, Venom threw a jab at him, the Lieutenant dodged it and jumped onto his back, electrifying him with his two sticks. Venom screamed in pain. As the Lieutenant jumped off of him, Venom kicked him against the wall. Amon just stood their and watched this go down. Several other Equalists came out of two side doors, Venom realized he would be overwelmed by those electrical weapons so he fled out a window. Venom moved from roof top to roof top. "That building there should be good to take shelter in" he thought to himself. Venom shot a web onto the top of the building and smashed through the window into what appeared to be a stadium. He turned around and he saw the masked man at the rally. "What are you"? said Amon. "Your demise!!!" Venom screamed. He leaped at Amon. Amon tried to bloodbend him, but he quickly realized that he had no blood. Although he was able to lock onto what he thought was "another person" which had blood, Amon quickly pushed him back and broke his arm and leg. Yet he got right back up. Venom shot a web onto the cealing, he swung himself right at Amon and kicked him square in the face. Somehow his maks still held up. He swung backwards, this time Amon ducked, with Venom now infront of him Amon quickly made a water cloak knocking Venom into the water. Amon froze the water beliving it was the end of Venom as he walked away. He heard a cracking of the ice, he quickly turned around to see Venom right on top of him, he quickly fliped backwards as Venom landed right where he formaly stood. Venom staired into his eyes, saliva dripped from his mouth. Venom made a tendtril into a hammer and hooked Amon, he ducked then made large water blade and leaped at Venom. The water blades did nothing to pierce Venom, not even a dent was made. Venom grabbed him and threw him against the wall, Amon created a waterspout and saved himself. Amon made a wave knocking Venom into the water, he then let himself down and took the water used for the spout and created a Octopus Form (it's basically 8 water cloaks on all sides). Venom quickly leaped up, and was quickly knocked down against by Amon's Octopus Form. All of the sudden Venom shot a web onto the cealing pulling himself up, Amon quickly cut it with water, Venom jumped in time and landed on the ground. Venom right hooked Amon, Amon had noticed back at the rally that Venom seemed weak to the gloves. He dodged his right hook and attempted to shock him with his Equalist glove, Venom dodged it by jumping and air kicked Amon. Amon quickly got up, Venom made his hand into a small knife and through a thrust at Amon, he blocked and shocked him with his Equalist glove. He then shocked him in the head and sidekicked him knocking him off the the ground and into the water. Venom shot a web at Amons leg pulling him down with him. While falling Amon cut the web with waterbending, right before he hit the water Amon created a small waterspout and brought himself onto the platform that lifts those who have fallen into the water out of it. He then shocked the water with the glove. Considering the creature seemed weak to this, and the amount of times he had been shocked and now that he shocked the water he assumed that he was dead. When Amon got to the top he looked down at the water, where he saw the creature swimming under water, he seemed weaker but still alive, and a threat. Amon launched himself up to a window through a waterspout, he used bloodbending to drag a near by person into the building through the window. Once he was there he cut off his head, blood began to spray everywhere. Right on time Venom came leaping out of the water. Amon jumped right down at him. Venom increased his size to 12 feet, Amon jumped right on top of him pouring the blood all over him. Venon tried to get him off but Amon just kept jumping to a different position, as well as jumping behind him and then getting back on. The blood started to bond with the symbiote. Venom shrunk himself down to normal size and tried to grab Amon, this time he jumped right off of him. He charged at him and Amon pined him to the ground with bloodbending, just as Amon predicted, pouring the blood on him would work. However, Venom's strong will and strength, allowed him to resist it, that combined with the fact that the blood didn't bond enough to make a difference. He turned his hands into knives and charged at Amon and took a slash at his head, he ducked. with the other hand Amon stabbed him in the lungs and held him up in the air. Venom started to laugh and drool at his victory. He threw Amon against the wall and jumped out the window hoping to find away out of this world. Winner: Venom Expert's Opinion Although Amon was a skilled martial artist and bloodbender, many of his attacks wouldn't affect Brock in his Venom suit, combined with Eddie Brock's superior ranged and close ranged attacks secured a win for Spider-Man's foe. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scar (by Death'sapprentice77) To be written. Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors